Let the Angels Do Battle
by Mr. Bigg
Summary: When an ancient ritual of the digital world is disrupted, can four children and their digion partners put a stop to the darkness?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the concepts for digimon, that digivice stuff, or most of the digimon that I use in this fic. I do, however, own Rose, Kiro, Ping, Jye, their families, along with Samon, Terimon, Chimpmon, and Serpenmon and each of their digivolutions  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, ladies and Gentlemen, I decided to out another category under me belt, so I chose Digimon.  
  
This story doesn't really have a time set, because they are all pretty much original characters. The first couple chapters are mainly character sketches so you readers can get some idea about their lives and stuff like that.  
  
I don't know if someone may have done something like this, but considering the number of fics here, I hope not. Enjoy  
  
P.S.- The first couple of chapters are is just a character sketch, so don't expect any REAL action  
  
I don't own Donkey Madness * * * The sun shone bright through the window, shedding some light throughout the rather dark room. The beam cut through the room like a sharp knife, halting on the face of one of it's occupants. He was in his mid teens, 14 or 15 at most. He had shaggy brown hair and a peaceful look on his face as he slept. The happy expression soon turned cross as the sun shined on his sleeping form. He swatted his face once, in some desperate attempt to drive off the irritating sun. He gave up and opened his eyes. He winced, and blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the light. He sat up in his bed and looked at the small clock on the nightstand. It read 6:13 AM. "Well, the early bird gets the worm," the boy said quietly in a rather hoarse voice. He got up, clad in a beater and pajama pants, and shuffled out of the room, trying not to make much noise. He walked into a small hallway, and into a cramped bathroom. He flicked a switch and light flowed in from above, and he made his way to the toilet. After relieving himself, he turned on the shower and jumped in. He bathed himself quickly, and got out, grabbing a towel from a nearby rack. After he dried off, he threw on his clothes and went to his room. Still careful about not waking his younger siblings, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of worn cargo khakis, and a plain red t-shirt.  
  
He left the bedroom, and went into the kitchen area. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a small bowl and a spoon. From another cabinet he took out a box of bran cereal. After filling the bowl somewhat, he put it back and pulled a gallon of milk from the refrigerator. He poured a bit in, and put it back. "Let's see what's going on in the world," he said as he turned on a compact television on the counter top. "Today we can expect temperatures from the high 60's to mid 70's, with a 15% chance of rain," said the weatherman.  
  
The boy stopped gazing at the TV when another figure entered the room. "Good morning, Kiro," said the middle-aged woman. "Morning, Mom. Have a good sleep?" Kiro asked. "Not really. I got in late last night," the mother said. "You should quit if it keeps you from sleeping right," Kiro said. "You know better then I that I need that job to make ends meet. But it's going to be even harder now," she said as she plugged in the coffee machine. "Well, I'm going to go scout for a job today after school," Kiro said. "Great. We're out of coffee," Kiro's mom said, making no reply to Kiro's comment. "Just go back to bed mom. You need your rest," Kiro said as he ushered his mom back to her room. "Kiro, I have to be at work by 8:00," His mom said. "So go in a little late. You need your sleep," Kiro said. "But Kiro." his mom started. "Mom, just get an hour. It'll help," Kiro said. He guided her into her room, and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked down the hall, and poked his head in his room, and said, "Wake up guys! You're gonna be late!" he said. "Can I sleep a few more minutes?" whined his little brother, Tenkei. "Yeah. It's too early," said Jinu. "I'm going to go wake up Mari and Kaori. If you aren't up by that time, I'm throwing you off the balcony," Kiro said as he walked off.  
  
Even though they knew he was joking, the brothers quickly got up and dressed themselves. Down the hall, Kiro was trying to wake up his younger sisters, Mari and Kaori. While Kaori got up easily, Mari gave him trouble. "C'mon- you're gonna be late!" Kiro said. "I don't care, Kiro," mumbled Mari. "Amaria Trevis! Get up!" Kiro said. "Ok, ok..." she said as she got up. Kiro left her to get ready and wandered back into the kitchen. When he returned to the kitchen, he quickly set out four bowls and spoons. His four younger siblings ran in, sat down and waited. "Ok, young'uns, what do you want?" Kiro asked. "I want Coco Pellets!" shouted Jinu. This was followed by a chorus of "Me toos!!" from the rest of the kids. "Ok, ok, don't get pushy," Kiro said as he poured them their breakfast.  
  
While Tenkei and Mari ate their cereal in unison (as a matter of fact, they were twins), Kaori plunged her fist into the cereal box. After a few minutes, she pulled it out, with her trophy in hand. "All right! I got the prize! I got the prize!" gloated Kaori. "That's not fair! You didn't give us a chance to look!" Tenkei said. "Well, tough beans!" Kaori said as she stuck out her tongue. "Hey- keep eating!" Kiro said as he snatched away the toy. He heard a snap, and looked down at his fist only to find the toy broken in his hand. "Kiro! You broke it!" whined Jinu. "Yeah, well, if it was that cheap it deserved to be broken," Kiro muttered. "What'd you say?" Mari asked. "I said finish your cereal and go brush your teeth," Kiro said. The kids quickly ate their cereal and ran to the bathroom, pushing each other down in the process. "Hey! Brushing your teeth shouldn't be a full- contact sport!" Kiro yelled. The comment was followed by a few giggles from the bathroom. When they finished brushing, Kiro handed them their lunches and walked them out of the building and down to the corner.  
  
* * *  
  
Ping 'Pig'Chang was in the cafeteria, enjoying both of the two passions of his life. As he ate to his hearts (or stomach's) content, he read a creased, dog-eared, and overall battered video game magazine. "Hmm. Let's see- they're coming out with Donkey Madness part 4 in August, just after the premier of the movie Donkey Madness: Key of the Scepter. So, if the magazine is right, the movie takes place about 5 years before the events of Donkey Madness part 2, which is the prequel to Donkey Madness part 4. Wait- that can't be right. Princess Moyoki is 25 in the movie, yet she is clearly still a teenager in the end of Donkey Madness part 2. Hmm." He pondered this for a second, and barely avoided the wad of gum as it flew past his head.  
  
"Dude- that was a 4-pointer!" said a voice. Ping looked up in annoyance at the two kids sitting at the next table. "FOUR!? That was a 2- pointer at least!" said one boy. "Are you joking? I hit him!" the first boy replied in shock. "All you did was graze his forehead. Any idiot could do that!" replied his comrade. "I bet YOU couldn't!" the first boy said. "Oh really? It's like shooting fish in a barrel!" said the other one. "Wait- where'd he go?" asked his friend.  
  
Ping was already making his way to the door. "HEY! Get back here!" the two yelled in unison. They chased him through the halls, until finally he lost them in the court yard. "Well get you next time, Pig!" said one. "You know, some pigs probably LIKE having food thrown at them!" said the other one. "Well, maybe this one went wee wee wee all the way home," said the first one. "Nice one, dude!" said other one, high-fiving them. Once they had gone, Ping dusted himself off and went to class. When he arrived at his room, he went inside and took his usual seat in the back of the class, where he could study his video games in privacy. Ping quickly tapped on the shoulder of the boy in front of him. "Yeah?" the boy asked as he turned around. "Do you have a highlighter I could borrow?" Ping inquired. "Yeah, sure," The boy said as he dug into his binder. He produced a rather battered green highlighter. "Thanks." Ping said, searching for a name. "It's Kiro," The boy said. "Thanks Kiro. I'm Ping," Ping told him. "Oh," The boy said rather flatly. He turned around and resumed his hobby of gazing out the window as class began.  
  
Ping handed the highlighter back as the class concluded. He went on to his next class (algebra, which could even put off HIS appetite) where he had the pleasure of receiving a test back (which had to be signed). Once again, he chose to ignore the lecture entirely for hopes of better understanding the mysteries of Donkey Madness. Soon enough, the bell rang, announcing Ping's favorite time of the day. "All right! Lunch!" he said as he made his way out the door. He quickly made his way to the lunch room, only slowing down to a 'cool' swagger as he passed a group of popular kids. "What a dork" One boy whispered as the blue-haired girl next to him whispered, "Wannabe." Once in the sanctity of the lunchroom, Ping quickly got on line, and left with a filled tray and a smile on his face. He looked for a place to sit among the sea of students, walking down the aisles between the tables until he found a table with a familiar face at it. "Hey Kiro. Mind if I sit here?" Kiro looked up from his lunch. "Not my table," Kiro mumbled. Ping sat down and started his lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
Jye Shichiju smiled smugly at her overly crowded table. The blue- haired girl munched contently as she gazed at the gaggle of jocks, cheerleaders, and all other cool people in their grade. In short, they were the upper-class of the students. She stopped eating and pulled a digital camera up to her green eyes. Her friends across the table stopped talking and smiled, posing for the picture. The flash came, and her friends returned to their heated gossip. Jye looked at the small screen on the camera's backside, where the words 'Picture Loading' flashed continually. After a pause, her friends smiling faces appeared on the miniscule screen. "Aww! That's a keeper!" her friends said as they saw the photo.  
  
"Why waste your time with pics of your friends? I got all you need right here!" said a cocky voice. Jye cocked an eye at Jurgen, who was sitting next to her. "That's right babe- take a load off your eyes," he said smoothly. "More like poke them out with a salad fork." Jye retorted. "Admit it Jye. You can't resist me," Jurgen said, draping an arm around her. "Get a job, Jurgen," she said, pealing his arm off of her. "Maybe then you can afford a life. And some mouthwash while you're at it," Jye said coldly. Defeated, Jurgen got up and left. "That was a bit harsh, Jye," said a voice from behind her. "Oh, come off it, Rose. He's a self centered, egotistical jerk. He only wants me to boost his popularity," Jye explained. "Even so." Rose mumbled. Jye eyed her plain friend. "Listen, Rose. Sleazes like that'll walk all over a girl. Besides, I got a reputation to keep." Rose fell silent.  
  
"Well, I got to go. See ya, Rose. Later, everyone!" Jye said cheerily as she walked off. She quickly left the lunchroom and to the library, where she quickly pulled out a pen and a piece of stationary. "Let's see." Jye mumbled, twiddling the pen between her gloved fingers. She scribbled a few lines on the paper. She stopped, thought a bit, then wrote a bit more. She quickly signed it, then looked at her handiwork.  
  
Ms. Katagi- Jye will have to be excused from gym class today because she her asthma is acting up. I hope you understand.  
  
-Fe Shichiju  
  
"That'll do," Jye said. She quickly made her way to gym class, where she presented her note to a very unconvinced teacher. "You have asthma, Ms. Shichiju?" asked Ms. Katagi. "Oh yes," Jye said, giving a feeble cough. "And why have you never suffered from it until today?" asked Ms. Katagi. "Well, there's all this construction going on in my neighborhood. It's kicking up a lot of dirt and stuff, ya know?" Jye explained, coughing again. Ms. Katagi looked at her, then note, then her again. "Ok, Jye. Go sit on the bleachers," she said. Jye jumped for joy, but quickly composed herself, and left with a cough.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur. Jye went from class to class, just doing enough to get by until she was at last period. Her teacher was droning on about some war and stuff, while Jye just rolled her eyes. "If we can't change it, then why do we need to know? Just a bunch of smelly old men playing war," Jye mumbled to herself. At least she thought it was to herself. "Well, Ms. Shichiju, those smelly old men-" the teacher started sternly, only to be interrupted by a deafening thunderclap, followed by a blinding flash of lightning. A few of the kids in class screamed, while the teacher kept yelling for them to calm down. "That's odd.. Wasn't it sunny five minutes ago?" Jye asked. "Yeah. the weatherman said it was supposed to stay sunny all week." said the boy next to her. Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh well. Maybe tomorrow," Jye said as she walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Rose Tenasaki trudged slowly on the long, wet walk home. She shivered in the cold, and winced in the thunder. "I hate this." Rose muttered. It was kind of bad living far from school, yet you lived close enough to not ride the bus. She rounded the corner and stepped inside her apartment complex. She walked into the elevator, and stood there, dripping and shivering. "I guess they forgot to turn off the air conditioning," She said. She stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall until she reached her apartment and pulled out her key. Once she was inside, she dropped her backpack and headed to her room. She then started a hot shower. She bathed herself, and when she came out of the steam-filled bathroom, she felt better.  
  
She went into her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't know why, but she just felt so. down lately. The weather wasn't helping either. "I should probably get started on my report." she said to herself as she got up. She sat down at her computer and began punching the keys. She was going along pretty well until a massive thunderclap boomed overhead. Rose screamed and fell out of her chair. "I HATE thunderstorms!" she fumed as she got back to work. Soon after that, the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Heck of a storm we're having!" Jye's voice said. "Jye. it's you," Rose said, relaxing. "What? Were you expecting some guy asking you your favorite scary movie?" Jye asked. Rose gave a weak laugh. "Kind of." she replied. "What's up?" she asked Jye. "I'm still fuming about the fact that I'm missing the soccer game!" Jye said angrily. "How about you?" she asked. "I'm working on my history paper," Rose said. "You're doing that? I'm just gonna tell the teacher that it's dangerous to be near electrical equipment during storms," Jye replied. "It is?" Rose asked, sounding concerned. "You need to relax. There's like, a one in a million chance that could happen!" Jye yelled. "I was just wondering." Rose said meekly. "Why do I feel I'm spending the duration of our friendship teaching you to relax?" Jye said. "Well, I gotta go. My parents are home," Jye told Rose. "Bye," Rose said as Jye hung up.  
  
Rose hung up the phone and started to go back to her computer, until a blinding flash caused her to shield her eyes. When she opened them, the entire apartment was black. She stepped out onto her balcony, only to see the entire city was suffering from a blackout. Suddenly, she was pushed back as a blinding light erupted next to her. She screamed as she shielded her eyes and she blacked out. She came to moments later, finding that her balcony was untouched from the lightning bolt. "What the." she asked as she scanned the balcony. Nothing was put of place and everything was untouched. She suddenly heard a beeping sound from under her foot.  
  
She bent down to investigate, only to find a round, white device. When she picked it up to get a better look at it, the tiny screen on it glowed. It was a little round device, no bigger than a mini disk. It had rubbery beige grips on the left and right sides, and in the exact center was a black circle with a white screen in it. Most notably, however, were the glowing extensions pointing north, south, east and west. They extended from the center screen to about an inch from the edge. The north bar was flashing violently. Rose started to take it inside with her, when suddenly she found she couldn't move. Suddenly, the light from the screen grew brighter until it enveloped her entire body. She suddenly felt her body rise. She looked down to see she was hovering a foot off the porch. "What's goin-" she started to yell, but vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Author stuff (a.k.a. Mr. Bigg talking to himself and making himself a jackass in front of thousands of readers): Woo hoo! I finally published this! So after reading it, please review. Even if after reading this you wanna burn my house down or something, feedback is always apprea. appreacia.. (insolent word). Well, feedback is always. uh. well received? 


	2. Parties Joined

I finally posted part deuce! Score! (I don't own a damn thing except for the characters and Digimon I made up in this story)  
Cold rain fell heavily on the park as the sky overhead roared with thunder. The wind cut through the storm, making the rain sting with contact. Suddenly, the rain weakened, as a brilliant light erupted from the center of the park. As the light faded, it was clear a girl was standing in its center. As suddenly as her arrival, the storm picked up with twice the force. She shuddered in the cold. She stared hard at the white device she held in her hand. Somehow, it brought her to this place, but how? And why? She ran her hands over its cold surface, as if expecting it to answer her questions. She jumped when the device suddenly lit up, and beeped loudly. The white screen displayed three dots moving towards each other: one maroon, one gray, and one teal. As the dots on the screen grew closer to each other, the ground started to shake.  
  
When the dots converged, Rose was blinded as maroon, teal and gray lights emerged around her. The lights began to fade as the storm fought back with twice its original fury. "What just happened?" asked a brown haired boy (whom Rose didn't know) holding a maroon device. "I don't know, but I can safely say it was the coolest thing that ever happened to me," A smaller boy said as he pressed the buttons on the gadget in his hand. "Maybe you shouldn't be doing that." Rose warned. "Huh? Why not?" The boy replied. Suddenly, the earth started to quake again. "That's why," The brown haired boy said. "Uh. guys? Look up!" Jye said. The four looked up to see the storm waver as a circle of light formed. "What's that?" Rose yelled. "I don't know, but my pants aren't just wet from the rain anymore!" the other boy yelled. The ground shook harder as the circle grew closer. When it finally seemed the ground was about to collapse, the circle flared as lightning struck the ground they stood on. When they light cleared, they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The ancient castle dominated the skyline, surrounded by jagged rock spires. A fire rained from the sky as whirlpools of dark energy wrecked havoc on the ground below. Inside one of the darkest chambers, a being stirred. An impossibly tall, hooded figure raised his head as another walked into the room. "My lord- our agents have confirmed that a rift between the worlds has been opened," the second figure said. He looked like a large, humanoid bird clad in battered samurai armor. Large wings grew from his back as he clutched a black katana in his hand.  
  
"Yes, Tengumon. I sensed the presence earlier. It appears those old fools finally found the chosen ones.." The hooded figure said. "Will this affect our plans, Sammaemon?" Tengumon asked. "No. In fact, our plans rely on it," Sammaemon chuckled. Tengumon winced, as the dry cackle filled the room. "Shall I send a search party to find the children?" Tengumon asked. "No. I know where they will go. That sage will be waiting for them.." Sammaemon said. As Tengumon left, Sammaemon walked to the shadows. "Soon, the ritual will commence, and through it, I shall bring a new age of chaos to this realm!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kiro shielded his eyes as he stared at his surroundings. What was once a stormy park was now a rocky plain. Mountains rose in the distance, as misty canyons formed between them. "Unfamiliar sky.." He mused, looking at the cloudless sky above. "What happened?" a groggy voice asked. Kiro turned around sharply to see the boy from the park. "Your name's Ping, right?" Kiro asked. "I certainly hope it is, or I may have amnesia," Ping replied. "Where are we?" Kiro asked, gazing at the sprawling mountains below him. "Looks like some kind of mesa... But how did we get here?" Ping asked. "I think this may have played a role in it...." Kiro said, looking at the maroon device in his hand. Ping inspected his, which was a silvery gray. "Wait- where are the others that were in the park with us?" Kiro asked suddenly. "Haven't the foggiest. Why?" Ping replied. "We should try to find them," Kiro said, descending the mesa and heading into the misty forest below. "Heading into the wild is probably the worst thing we could do right now! We should stay put!" Ping yelled. When no reply came, Ping yelled, "Uh.. Kiro!? WAIT FOR ME!!!" as he ran after his companion.  
  
"Kiro! We've been walking a while! Isn't time for a break?" Ping asked. "Just a bit further," Kiro said. "You said that three furthers ago! I'm tired now!" Ping moaned "Try thinking about something besides how tired you are," Kiro suggested. "Like what?" Ping asked. "I dunno. Think about how we can get back home," Kiro said, sounding annoyed. "Lessee.. we got to wherever this is by some strange circle of light. Wait- that's exactly how Celestial Saga began!" Ping yelped. "What?" Kiro asked. "Celestial Saga is this old RPG about a group of people summoned to save the universe. Get this- they were all sucked through portals just like the one that we went through!" Ping said. "Well, how did they get home?" Kiro asked. "They defeated an impossibly hard quest that nearly cost them their lives," Ping said. "Any other theories?" Kiro asked, rolling his eyes. "Well, there's always aliens," Ping explained. "Ok.. I think all this walking is drawing the blood from your brain," Kiro said. "What's wrong with the alien theory!? They exist; it's just that it's all covered up!" Ping said as he sat down. "Yeah, sure," Kiro said, slumping to the ground. "Do you think we'll find them?" Ping asked. "I don't know, Ping," Kiro replied.  
  
"Hey Kiro?" Ping asked innocently. "Yes Ping?" Kiro asked, starting to get annoyed. "There's something in the tree we're leaning against," Ping said. "Like what? A bird?" Kiro asked. "I don't know, but I'm staring at it and its starring back!" Ping replied nervously. Suddenly, four objects fell from the tree and landed on the ground besides them. They were all round, but each was slightly different from the other. One looked like a monkey head with a long tail that ended in a wicked looking gun, while another was red fuzz ball with golden horns and two small legs. The third, which was the smallest, was pitch black with red eyes and a large, fan-like wing on its back. The final one was yellow with black stripes and a snake mask. They were all smiling at the pair, and the red fuzzy one hopped forward and cheerily said, "Hi!"  
  
Kiro and Ping stared at the little fuzz ball in disbelief, and turned to each other. They slowly got up, and sprinted off into the brush, screaming. "What the heck was that thing?!" Kiro cried in terror as he sprinted. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALIENS! THEY MUST WANT TO STUDY US!" Ping yelled. "Hurry! They're gaining on us!!" Kiro cried. Suddenly the duo entered a small clearing, where they stopped for a quick breather. "What's wrong with you two?" a voice suddenly asked. "AH!" Kiro said as Ping and he turned around. "Aww, did the widdle boys run into the boogey man?" Jye asked sarcastically. "What's a boogey man?" a small voice asked. The group turned to see the four small creatures, smiling brightly. "RUN!!" Ping howled as Kiro and he fought to ascend a nearby tree. The girls had a slightly different reaction. "CUUUTE!!" Jye shrieked as she ran over to the small creatures. Rose followed her whilst Ping warned, "No! Don't give in to their charms! That's how they steal your brains!"  
  
"Why are you in the tree?" The striped yellow blob asked, hopping over to the pair. "Because I'm not about to let you eat my precious brain!" Ping said. "Eat you brain? You're silly, Ping," the yellow blob asked. "How do you know my name?! Ye gods, its worse than I thought- they're telepathic!" Ping cried. "Tele-what?" Kiro asked. "Telepathic! They can enter our minds and read our thoughts!!" Ping replied. "Ping, I'm not tlepath- telapea- what ever you said I was," The striped blob said. "And why should I believe you?" Ping asked. "Because I'm Cavermon, your Digimon partner!" The striped 'Digimon' replied. "A digi-what?" Kiro asked. "A digital monster! We live here in the digital world!" the red, fuzzy digimon said hopping up to the tree. "Hi Kiro, I'm Talmon, and I'm your digimon partner!" She said. "Uh.. hi," Kiro replied flatly.  
  
"Are you two STILL afraid of these things?!" Jye asked. She and Rose both were carrying their partners. Jye held the small black one which squeaked, "Hello! I'm Houmon!" while Rose carried the monkey-looking digimon. "Greetings. I am Simimon. You have nothing to fear from me or my friends," Simimon said eloquently. "Yeah Kiro, c'mon down!" Talmon said. Kiro jumped from the tree to the ground. "Kiro! Not you too!" Ping cried. "Come down, Ping!" Cavermon asked. "No!" Ping replied. "Please?" Cavermon asked, as his eyes started to tear. "Uh.. no," Ping said, as his branch started to shake. "WAAAAAH! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME!?" Cavermon asked as he started to cry. "Ping! Get down here now!" Rose, Jye and Kiro shouted. Ping was about to reply when the branch he was sitting on snapped. He hit the earth with a sickening smack, and as soon as he had landed Cavermon stopped crying. "Yay! Now we can play!" Cavermon said, bouncing up and down on him. "Yeah.. just as soon as I find my ribs.." Ping replied raspily. Neither he nor any of the others saw the shadow circling above them.. 


End file.
